The present invention relates to a container holder for a vehicle and particularly one which can be recessed within an armrest console or other vehicle accessory for storage.
Container holders are becoming popular accessories in vehicles, allowing the convenience of a driver or passenger to drink coffee or a soft drink while enduring monotonous commutes to and from work or otherwise in transit. Such container holders safely hold hot coffee or other beverages, preferably at a location in the vehicle which is easily used by the vehicle operator or passenger. Container holders frequently are located in an armrest or center console to position a beverage container in an area which can be easily used by the vehicle operator without distracting the operator from the attention needed for operating the vehicle. There exists a wide variety of container holders which move between stored positions within armrests or consoles and use positions extended therefrom so that when not in use they do not detract from the interior appearance of the vehicle or use of other vehicle accessories. U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,584 discloses a variety of container holders which pop-up or pivot outwardly from an armrest or both in their movement between stored and use positions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,633 discloses another type of container holder which pivots upwardly and outwardly from a vehicle console for use.
There also exists a variety of after-market container holders used on boats or vehicles which collapse and include a vertical mounting wall with a pivot-down floor and pivot-up arcuate arms, allowing the wall to be mounted to a generally vertically extending surface with the floor pivoting downwardly and forming a base for supporting the bottom of a container supported in spaced relationship from the base by the arcuate arms. There remains a need for a collapsible container holder for installation as original equipment in a vehicle and which is small, has few moving parts, is inexpensive and yet is durable and easy to use.